fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sagara Erin
is one of the main protagonists in ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure!. She is 14 years old girl, who she is unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. Erin's alter ego is and her form change is the range . General Information Appearance Personality Erin is very hyper and energetic girl, who she attends as a member of Hinata Sports Club at Pikarigaoka Middle School. Erin is an unusually passionate girl, she is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh. She is more a tomboyish girl as she hates cute and girly. She is very great at soccer, tennis, and basketball. While never stated Erin's grades are said to be in the top 15, she is bad at studies and terrible at school. She is sporty and refuses to give up on her dreams, especially the one where she wants to became a famous athlete. After she becomes a Pretty Cure, Erin develops another dream: a dream to help Miyumi, Helga, and Rio to save the world from the evil queen Queen Pride. She is very sporty and extremely faithful. She refuses to give up on anything that she has worked hard on. Relationships *'Aino Miyumi', Shirayuki Helga, and Omori Rio - Erin's best friends and Pretty Cure partner. *'Shantung' - Erin's fairy partner. *'Tafetta', Cadence, and Aria *'Hikawa Leena' and Comet Etymology Erin '- An archaic or poetic name for Ireland. It from Irish Gaelic ''Éirinn, dative of Ériu Ireland.http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/erin Also, Erin is a Hiberno-English derivative of the Irish word "Éirinn". "Éirinn" is the dative case of the Irish word for Ireland - "Éire", genitive "Éireann", the dative being used in prepositional phrases such as "go hÉirinn" "to Ireland", "in Éirinn" "in Ireland", "ó Éirinn" "FROM IRELAND". The dative has replaced the nominative in a few regional Irish dialects (particularly Galway-Connamara and Waterford). Poets and nineteenth-century Irish nationalists used Erin in English as a romantic name for Ireland. Often, "Erin's Isle" was used. In this context, along with Hibernia, Erin is the name given to the female personification of Ireland, but the name was rarely used as a given name, probably because no saints, queens, or literary figures were ever called Erin.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erin '''Cure Flare - Flare is to burn or cause to burn with an unsteady or sudden bright flame. It is a sudden burst of flame.http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/flare Pretty Cure Cure Flare is Erin's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by diamonds, and respectively has the power of light. She transforms by saying the transformation phrase, Let's Go! Pretty Cure! Mirror Mirror Change! Hip-Hop Berry is one of the Form Changes that Cure Flare can use. Most of Hip-Hop Berry's powers have to do with water/ice, as having its own attack called, Viridian Blueberry Kick. Attacks - Hip-Hop Berry= *'Viridian Blueberry Kick' - Hip-Hop Berry's first finisher. *'Watermelon Punch' - Hip-Hop Berry's sub-attack. *'Chartreuse Grape Angle' - Hip-Hop Berry's first upgrade. *'Harlequin Leap' *'Funky Teal Salad' }} Transformation "Let's Go! Pretty Cure! Mirror Mirror Change!" - is the official transformation speech used by Sagara Erin to transform into Cure Flare in ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Songs Trivia *Erin is the only Cure who was not related from the ''HappinessCharge! ''history. Category:Cures Category:AhimCures Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Indigo Cures Category:Light using Cures Category:Water using Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure related characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy